


We Are Forever

by gracie_the_shadow_writer



Series: Post-episode Malec ficlets - 3a [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Insecure Magnus, M/M, Very little dialogue, post episode 3x01, this episode killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/pseuds/gracie_the_shadow_writer
Summary: "I've dreamed about meeting someone like you." Those words echoed through Magnus' mind all afternoon.





	We Are Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so mad at myself for posting this so late! I wanted to post it on Friday, but things don't always work out that way.
> 
> This definitely isn't my best work, but I hope you enjoy it!

_I’ve always dreamed of meeting someone like you._

Those words echoed through Magnus’ head all afternoon. Alec was offered a high up position on the Council, yet he was considering turning it down in order to stay with in New York with him. To be totally honest, Magnus didn't want him to go to Alicante; they had just gotten back together, and he didn't want them to be separated again. But, at the end of the day, it was Alec’s decision, and it was selfish of him to just assume he would stay.

Just then he heard his cell phone ring with a text notification; the caller ID read “Alexander,” so he looked at it right away.

_Alexander:  
Hey r u doing ok?_

Magnus sighed. No matter how hard he tried to hide how he was feeling, Alec could always see right through him, and he’s become so thankful for it. Only a mere two months ago, Magnus was a man of distrust and had walls a mile high around his heart, and he would most likely still be like that now if his dear Alexander hadn't come into his life.

Realizing that he’d been staring at the message on the screen for a little over a minute, he figured he better answer before Alec worried even more.

_As well as i can my dear :)_

Almost immediately after he sent it, he saw the little speech bubble indicating that Alec was already typing his response.

_Alexander:  
How would u feel about going to the hunters moon? Get some drinks?_

That didn’t sound like a bad idea to Magnus. He needed to get his mind off of the high warlock business and Lorenzo Rey, so a few rounds of pool and a cocktail would be good on his nerves.

_I wouldn’t miss it. See u there alexander ;)_

 

* * *

 

  
Alexander never ceases to amaze him, and he’s done it again just now. Ever since they got back together, Magnus still found it difficult to open up about his feelings, even to Alec. Now that Alec convinced him to open up, he felt better knowing that they were feeling the same things.

Things seemed to be back to the way they were with him and Alec. They’re playing pool, drinking some cocktails and having some laughs. When Alec leaned down to kiss him, it felt like coming home, as its felt like forever since the last time they kissed.

“We’ll be okay, right Magnus?” Alec asked him, a lopsided smile gracing his face.

Magnus smiled back up at him, leaning in to kiss him once more.

“Yes we will, Alexander. That I’m sure of.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and criticisms are always welcome. You can find me on Tumblr at @mattdaddorkio, or @gracietheshadowwriter where you can send prompts.
> 
> Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec! (And die with me after tomorrow's episode)


End file.
